


I Bet

by LovelyLovelyLove



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Other, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLovelyLove/pseuds/LovelyLovelyLove
Summary: After arresting the proclaimed 'Light of the Fairies', Lahar should feel over the moon for finally nailing the guild with something. But the more he talks to Lucy, the more his set veiws start to falter. And when she somehow convinces the council to force him to join the guild temporarily to try and change his mind, she bets him that he will find something he would never expect. (moved from fanfiction.net)





	1. A Chance

So I don't really know what this is. It just came to me and I'm running with it.

Don't know if that's a good thing, but whatever.

Probably not going to put too much plot in this, but I might. I don't even know.

Enjoy! (hopefully)  
*************************************************

Captain Lahar liked to believe he was a simple man. He enjoyed the simple things in life. Like sitting down with a steaming cup of tea and a good book. Taking evening strolls through the park.

Never in his twenty-seven years of life did he feel as though something was amiss. He enjoyed the peace solidarity brought.

Unfortunately, Doranbolt disagreed with this. Loudly.

"I'm telling you man, you just need a lady around." He said as they made their way to their designated pick-up location.

A group of bandits had been apprehended by a Fairy Tail mage and were apparently 'hog tied and awaiting arrest.'

Aside from his usual indignation for the guild and all of its members, Lahar was left curious as to why a single mage felt compelled to hog tie an entire group of bandits. Why not just tie them up normally?

The raven-haired man huffed an irritated sigh. "Doranbolt, for the last time I do not need a woman. I do not need to get laid. I do not need to get some. I am perfectly fine with the way my life is and you need to deal with it."

Doranbolt just rolled his eyes. "Bullshit. You're too straight-laced. To be honest, you're kind of a total stick in the mud. A woman in your life would loosen you up."

Lahar opened his mouth, a retort at the tip of his tongue, when he noticed the state of the town. As he looked around, the words and conversation forgotten, he felt his ire spike.

Holes, deep almost never ending holes littered the streets. Some buildings and shops were in shambles. And for heaven's sake why was everything wet?

The more they walked, the more waterlogged the area appeared. By the time they arrived they were ankle deep.

"Holy shit, they weren't kidding!" Doranbolt said, sounding highly amused.

Sure enough, there the bandits sat. Hog tied and gathered in a small field, most of them unconscious.

"Mest!" A feminine voice called.

Lahar turned as the source of the voice limped to the group of Rune Knights.

She was a small woman, slender in some areas and definitely not in others. Her hair, he noticed against his own will, was the color of golden wheat and hung to her waist. It contrasted greatly with her deep mocha eyes. But besides all that, it was obvious she had taken a great beating. Her clothes were in tatters, barely containing her bust. Several deep gashes and bruises marred her pale skin. And yet, despite her split lip, she was smiling radiantly at his partner's arrival.

"Crap Lucy, you look like shit!" Said partner cried as he moved to meet her half way.

The blonde raised a slender brow. "Just what every woman craves to hear."

Doranbolt chuckled and helped her sit back down on the grass as the rest of the Rune Knights started loading up the bandits.

"I see they gave you some trouble. Why isn't your team here?"

Lahar stood by watching curiously as the two conversed, trying desperately to place where he had seen the woman before.

"I wanted to try something new. I'd never tried a solo mission before and I thought it would be a good idea. As for the trouble… the job request failed to mention that the bandits were mages, so I was unprepared. But hey, I did it, right?" She chirped.

Lahar's eye twitched. Yes the blonde mage completed her job, but in true Fairy Tail fashion, she caused quite a bit of property damage and didn't seem to notice or care.

"Still, Natsu is going to take one look at you and never let you go on your own again." Doranbolt said, and the blonde just sighed dejectedly.

However, at the name 'Natsu' Lahar's hands clenched into tight fists. He realized just who the little blonde was.

Lucy Heartfilia. Celestial mage of Team Natsu, the most destructive team of the most destructive guild in Fiore.

Looking around, an idea suddenly struck him.

"Lucy Heartfilia." He said seriously, trying to hide the joy he felt at the moment.

Said blonde turned to him and smiled, completely misreading the situation.

"Hello, Lahar." She said sweetly, giving him a little wave.

He ignored it. "I have to ask, why are there deep holes in the streets?"

She suddenly turned sheepish, "Uh, that would be one of my Spirits. Virgo tends to get a little overzealous, but it's always helpful to the situation."

Lahar nodded before he continued. "And the water damage?"

Lucy's cheeks turned pink and she looked away in embarrassment. "Another one of my Spirits. She gets a little…angry when she's summoned so she ends up going a little overboard."

Doranbolt at this point, was watching him curiously.

The Captain smirked slightly, and his partner shot him a glare that clearly said 'don't you dare.'

"Then I'm afraid that you, Lucy Heartfilia, are under arrest for causing mass property damage."

The Fairy Tail mage gaped at him from where she still sat on the grass.

"If you'll please stand and cooperate, we will be escorting you to Headquarters."

In a daze, she slowly rose to her feet with Doranbolt's assistance.

As he was about to cuff her wrists with the magic nullifying restraints, she seemed to snap out of it.

"You need to understand something, Lahar." She said with a seriousness that he didn't know a Fairy could possess.

"And that is?" He questioned, a sinking feeling forming in his gut.

"I understand that Fairy Tail causes a lot of destruction. And yes, some of it is because we aren't as careful with our magic as we should be. But a lot of it comes from fighting the enemy, or the enemy causes it themselves. Fairy Tail has taken on some of the toughest foes. We've saved the world, saved magic. Have you ever considered that we cause the most destruction because we take on the biggest opponents?"

She paused and looked at him pleadingly. "If you arrest me right now, it will greatly impact my magic. All of the contracts I hold with my Spirits will be null and void. I love my Spirits, they are my family and I would give my life for them. So think about what you're doing. Are you willing to do this to me over property damage that will be paid for by me or my guild, just because you don't like us?"

Lahar was conflicted for only a few seconds. He wasn't stupid. The Fairies needed to learn that actions had consequences and she couldn't talk him out of it.

So he cleared his throat.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are under arrest. As I said before, we will be escorting you to Headquarters. Your guild will be notified after we arrive."

He dropped her gaze as her wide brown eyes filled with tears, instead focusing on restraining her wrists.

"Captain Lahar, you can't be-" Doranbolt started, but Lahar cut him off.

"I am serious, Doranbolt. Now, Miss Heartfilia. You can either ride in the transport vehicle or walk with us. I'm only giving you the option because all of the bandits were males and it is against protocol to allow you to be alone with them."

His partner spoke up before she could. "I will carry her. She's hurt, Lahar."

"Very well." Turning around to escape the man's glare and the now silently sobbing Celestial mage, Lahar strode away.

He wanted this. He had dreamed of the day where he'd have the opportunity, no matter how small, to get the Fairies somehow.

The day had finally come. He should be happy. Ecstatic.

But hearing what the small blonde had said. Looking into her eyes as they welled with tears.

Captain Lahar couldn't shake the feeling that he had just made a big mistake.


	2. Backlash

Just wanted to say that the stuff on contracts breaking if a Celestial mage gets arrested, I actually found on Wikia. I originally wanted it to be something she put in her contracts, but the more I thought about it, the more I wondered "Wait, isn't that already a thing?" So I looked it up and it is a thing! Yay for things! Unless you're Lucy right now.

I also didn't really know what to do about the Magic Council, so I honestly didn't go into much detail with that. You'll see. I'm a lazy bum.

Thank you to those that have fav/followed/reviewed. I appreciate all of you!  
**************************************************

Lucy stared dejectedly at the floor of her cell. Mest had carried her on his back the entire trip back to Era. He even tried convincing Lahar to keep her in his office instead of an actual cell, but the man had steadily refused.

"We can't give her special treatment just because she is your friend, Doranbolt." He had stated matter-of-factly.

She wondered what it was that she had done for this man to hate her so much. Was he really that upset that there was some damage to the town? It really wasn't all of her fault! The requester had failed to mention that the bandits were mages. The fight had been intense, and she almost lost. But then, in a last-ditch effort, she had summoned Aquarius from her water bottle. The mermaid was so angry, she flooded the entire town. But it had the desired effect, as it had washed away the remaining bandits as well.

Above all, Lucy was more concerned about regaining her contracts. It was common knowledge among Celestial Spirit mages that contracts between Spirit's and their mages can be broken if that mage releases them, dies… or is arrested.

She hoped that her Spirit's felt the same way she did, and viewed her as family.

Lucy was honestly terrified of losing them, and didn't know what she would do if she did.

All she knew was that when she got out of this place and got her keys back, she had a lot of groveling to do.

"Lucy? You doing ok? Do you need anything?"

The blonde looked up and met the concerned turquoise eyes of her only friend in the godforsaken place.

"I'm fine. A little sore. Any word on when Master and Wendy will get here?" She asked softly.

He had informed her right away that when the guild was called, there was an uproar. Mest had made sure to pipe in that she had injuries, but was refusing treatment for the time being. Apparently, Wendy had thrown a fit and had all-but demanded that she go with Master. He said Makarov was too afraid of the normally soft-spoken bluenette to refuse her.

Lucy didn't want to be treated for her injuries. Not here anyway. In all honesty, she had suffered worse and could suck it up for the time being. The only thing she had accepted was some painkillers. Her ribs were aching terribly, and she was starting to think one or two of them were broken.

Mest crouched down so he was at her level. "We just received word from Mira that Wendy and Makarov left the guild as soon as your team was restrained and got on the first available train. They should be here in a few hours."

She nodded at him and continued her study of the floor. "Thank you."

A few moments passed and she looked up to find him still there, a contemplative look on his face.

"Was there something else?" She asked, and the man jumped, startled out of whatever plagued him.

"Well yeah…" He started hesitantly.

"Ok? Go ahead, Mest."

The raven-haired man sighed. "Look…Lahar isn't. He's not…ugh. Believe it or not, Lahar is my best friend. He really isn't a bad guy, or else I wouldn't be friends with him. But when it comes to work, he's a huge stickler for the rules. In his eyes, Fairy Tail helps, yes, but they destroy things on a near daily basis. He acknowledges all the good you guys do, he really does, but he can't get past the amount of destruction you guys have also caused and continue to cause. All he sees, is a group of mages who reap destruction and get away with it without so much as a slap on the wrist. He thinks you guys don't even care.

"All he wants if for Fairy Tail to understand that actions have consequences. That the rubble around you after a fight used to be someone's home. Or maybe a business they had spent their entire lives working to achieve."

Lucy stared at him with wide watery eyes, guilt coursing through her.

How many homes? How many lives had they unintentionally destroyed?

Image after image of the destruction left in the wake of Team Natsu flashed through her mind, and it made Lucy feel like she deserved to be exactly where she was.

Mest shook his head, as if knowing where her thoughts were heading.

"Lucy, no. While I agree to an extent, Lahar went too far this time. Even the mayor of that town is against your arrest and has been here raising hell since he found out, along with some of the townspeople. We actually had to raise our security because of all the trouble Lahar has brought on by his actions. Sabertooth is pissed. Blue Pegasus is pissed. Lamia Scale is pissed. Mermaid Heel is pissed. Even Quatro Cerberus is angry, something about the drunk of your guild being in a relationship with the drunk of their guild, so he's mad because she's mad. There's even a rumor floating around that the Princess herself is furious.

"It's safe to say that you will be released as soon as Makarov gets here…" he trailed off.

Lucy was stunned. That many people were upset over this? That many people cared about her?

Warmth flooded her chest, but the look on Mest's face said there was more he wasn't telling her.

"There's something else, isn't there?" She asked and he looked up at her surprised.

"Well you see, since there's this much of a backlash over your arrest, the Council isn't happy. They don't want this escalating any more than it has, and that means they have to do something about it. And since Lahar was the one who made the arrest…"

Lucy gasped, and he nodded sadly.

"They want to see him privately as soon as you've been released."

"But that isn't right!" She cried.

Sure, the man had arrested her for something minor in comparison to what her gildmates had done in the past. Sure, she had made perfectly clear what would happen if he went through with it. But she trusted Mest, and if he said he was a good person underneath it all, she believed him. Not only that, but she could see where Lahar was coming from.

She vowed right then and there that she would be more conscious of her surroundings in battle, and she would work to make her friends do the same.

Lucy stood, wincing when the movement jarred her ribs, and looked at Mest with determination.

Seeing her expression, Mest scrambled to his feet, pitying whoever would have to face her later on.

"Mest, after I am released I need you to stall the meeting until I get there. I don't know what I'm going to do just yet, but I am going to fix this." She declared.

The raven-haired man smiled at the small blonde, his worries over his friend lessening. Looking into her determined brown eyes, he just knew she would do exactly that.

"I'll do my best, Lucy."

}{}{}{

Captain Lahar resisted the urge to pace outside of the door. He wasn't an imbecile. He knew exactly what was going to happen. But he still had his dignity.

So instead of pacing, he took a seat in one of the stiff chairs that lined the corridor and held his head high.

It wasn't right. He knew that the arrest he made was well within his rights to do so. It was absurd that the Council would stoop to pleasing the masses instead of following the law. All because of one little girl. Well, woman. While small, even he couldn't deny her maturity.

But that was beside the point.

Lahar knew that her arrest would upset Fairy Tail, but he never would have guessed this many other guilds and the Princess of all people would rise to her defense.

Mages had started gathering in crowds in mere hours after Makarov was contacted.

Guilds from all over, banding together, roaring for her release. Even deep within headquarters, he could hear them as they cried for her freedom.

It was infuriating.

He had known the moment Makarov arrived before he had even entered the building because their cries of outrage turned into cheers and applause.

"Captain Lahar, It's time."

Looking up, he was surprised to find his partner leaving the room he was about to enter.

Doranbolt gave him a sad smile before hurrying down the hall.

Lahar nodded and rose to his feet, silently following behind the employee.

Despite his resolve to keep his dignity intact, he felt his hands begin to tremble.

He didn't want to lose his job. It was really the only thing he had. If he lost this, he didn't have a clue what he would do with his life.

The employee led him to stand in the center of the room in front of the imposing figures that sat in their Council seats.

Their chairs were large and placed on individual platforms, and they looked at him with stern and disappointed faces. In all honesty, he felt like a child about to be scolded and he hated it.

There was a silence as they all stared him down before one of them finally spoke.

"I believe you know why you're here, Captain Lahar."

Not trusting his voice, he gave a curt nod.

The woman seated next to him continued. "While we believe your actions were justified, and that Fairy Tail is a problem, we cannot leave this country in an uproar. Even if we could somehow manage the backlash of all major guilds among others, Princess Hisui E. Fiore has made it clear that Miss Lucy Heartfilia is an outstanding citizen and mage. She claims that if it wasn't for her, there would've been more than just those seven dragons during the Eclipse Gate debacle and that should be reason enough to overlook her current transgressions. She has also made it clear, that she would have no problem making her opinion on the matter made known to the public, should we ignore her."

The man who spoke first straightened in his seat before speaking again.

"We have also discussed at length that your drive to thwart Fairy Tail has hindered your ability to make clear judgement. We have ignored this in the past, but now it has caused too much damage.

"It has become quite evident that bringing Lucy Heartfilia to a proper trial would cause more trouble than it would solve. Unfortunately, that also means we must make a point not only to release her, but also take action to rectify the situation. So, by Council decision, you will hereby be stripped of your-"

"Wait!"

Lahar jolted and whirled to face the feminine voice that dared to interrupt a Council meeting in such a manor.

The current bane of his existence, the entire reason he was about to be fired, stood panting behind him where she had thrown open the doors.

The blonde had an arm wrapped around her ribs and her legs shook, but there was a determined fire in her eyes that he would have never expected from a woman like her.

Lahar knew she had refused treatment, and from the looks of it she still hadn't received any. It made him wonder why she still hadn't had her injuries tended to, much less why she was here to begin with.

"Miss Heartfilia, what is the meaning of this?" The woman demanded angrily.

Lucy took a shaky step forward, and Lahar fought against the instinct to assist her. He had a feeling that she had run here when she clearly shouldn't have, but it was of her own doing.

"I know that bursting in here is wrong and I'm sorry, but so is the decision you are about to make."

His eyes widened in shock at her words. She was here to defend him?

"Miss Heartfilia, this is a Council matter and you have done enough. If you would please leave-"

"I'm sorry but I can't. Captain Lahar was only doing his duty and doesn't deserve this! If you still wish for him to atone for my wrongdoings to please all the guilds that came to my defense, I have another way." She said with conviction.

The Rune Knight could do nothing but stand there in shock and slight awe at the woman in front of him. To have the audacity to do what she was doing was astounding, and he wasn't sure if he should feel disapproving of her actions or applaud them.

He heard the members of the Council talk quietly amongst themselves for a moment.

"We're listening." Someone declared, and he was starting to question everyone's sanity. Why on Earthland would they agree to listen to what she had to say after all of this?

Lucy stood a little straighter, ignoring the pain that flared in her ribs and looked each Council member in the eye.

"Make him join Fairy Tail."


End file.
